Just Friends
by KellyXOXO
Summary: Nicole aka Nikki and John are best friends but by the time they spend time together they start to have feelings for eachother. Will they be together or will this ruin there friendship?
1. I always win baby

**Welcome to Just Friends my new FanFiction :D**

**Summary: Nicole aka Nikki and John are best friends but by the time they spend time together they start to have feelings for eachother. Will they be together or will this ruin there friendship?**

* * *

Nikki just came back from her work as a office assistant. She let herself fall on the sofa and moaned. John came out the kitchen and laughed.

"why are moaning everything ok?"

"yeah I´m just really tired" Nikki said and closed her eyes.

"why dont you take a few days off?" he walked over and kneed down to her.

"I cant..I need the money" she opend her eyes again and looked at him "and I get bored really fast you know that" she let out a laugh.

John laughed with her and noded "thats true but still if your tired like this you cant keep on working just..call and say your sick having a virus."

"you know..this isnt a bad idea" she sat up "yeah tomorrow I call them..what are we doing today?"

"I dont know."

"oh lets play playstation we didnt do it in a long time" she said and looked at him.

"right but first go get some sleep alright" he said and got back in the kitchen.

"yes mister" she laughed and walked upstairs in her room.

John smiles and shoke his head, Randy high 5 Nikki and got down to John.

"hey man" he looked upstairs to see Nikki is gone "did you tell her?"

"god Randy no I didnt and I wont alright."

**at the same time in Nikkis room**

"but why not?"

"couse when I tell him and he doesnt feel the same way..everything will be ruined and..I dont want that."

"but if he feels the same way it would be perfect" Kelly smiled.

"I will tell him..someday and until that you have to promise me not to tell anyone not even Randy and especialy not John..got that?"

Kelly noded "got it now sleep" she said leaving her room.

Nikki walked to her closet and changed in a tangtop and jogging pants. John knocked on her door and walked in.

"should we or..." he stoped and looked at her.

She screamed and hid behind her bed "get out!"

John let out a laugh and turned around "sorry I just wanted to ask you if we should order pizza tonight?"

Nikki got finished dressed and jumped on his back and laughed. John laughed with her and walked her to the bed and fell on it. She still didnt let him go and wraped her legs around his waist. John smirked and turned around laying on top of her leaning her hands on the bed so she cant move. Nikki looked up in his eyes.

"alright fine you win" she smiled.

"I always win baby" he smirked.

Randy walked in and looked at them "...did I muss something?" he smirked.

John turned his head and got up fast that he almost felt "no..not at all."

Nikki sat up and blushed "well um..I would like to take a nap so...do you mind?"

"no we´re leaving..later" John pushed Randy outside and closed her door "..it wasnt what it looked like."

Randy noded and smirked "sure it wasnt..it never was right."

"shut up."


	2. I m a bad ass

**Chapter 2: I´m a bad ass**

* * *

"so are you and Kelly maybe going out tonight?"

Randy smirked "ahh so you can be alone with Nik huh."

John blushed "no I was..just..asking."

"damn I never saw a girl that made you feel this way."

He noded "..shes amazing."

"who is?" Kelly asked coming in.

Johns eyes widen and looked at Randy. Randy looked at John and then to Kelly.

"Nikki is couse shes such a good friend" Randy noded "and you are couse you and me going out tonight I dont wanna go alone"

Kelly raised her eyebrows "who says I´m coming with you?"

"I am" Randy said.

"...alright when where are we going?"

Randy looked at the clock "now get your jacket and we go where the car leads us"

Kelly looked at him "..somehow your weird today but alright" she said walking upstairs.

"thanks..I own you big time."

"no problem and yeah I come back to that" he smirked and grabed his jacket.

Nikki came downstairs and looked at them "oh where you going?"

"hanging out with Kelly."

"since when do you hang out with blondie?" she asked confused.

"well I dont wanna go out alone and John is making a playstation night with you so I asked her whats so bad about it?"

"alright I was just asking..yeez" she rolled her eyes toke the phone.

"I´m ready" Kelly said "have fun playing..watever" Randy and Kelly left.

"who are you calling?" John asked.

"pizza service who else?" she smiled.

John smiled too, always when she smiled he had too.

* * *

**While with Kelly & Randy**

"soo where are we driving?"

"well..what did you always wanted to do but you never did it" he looked at her

"oh thats easy in the night by the beach swiming naked with the man I love"

"well I´m not the man you love but defenetly can do that" she smirked and started driving to the beach.

Kelly turned her head to him "you mean..we both..naked...on the beach?"

"jop..butt naked" he looked at her.

"ahh but I keep my underwear on"

"nooo you said naked so we go naked"

"damn why did I say that..alright fine but if you look I´m gonna punch you"

Randy laughed and looked back at the road.

* * *

**Back with Nikki and John**

"hey!..your cheating!" she said and looked at him.

John laughed and shoke his head "i´m not I´m just good at it."

"nooo you suck" she laughed and grabs his controler.

"hey now you are cheating."

"noo you just had something there" she smiled.

John shoke his head "alright come here" he got up and started tickling her.

Nikki laughed and tryed to crawling away but John was way to strong for her.

"this is mean your way stronger then me" she looked up to him.

"your a women..women are weak its not your fault" he smirked.

"ughhh you" she pushed him off and got on top of him "uhh whos weak now huh" she laughed and pined his hand on the ground

"alright alright you win" John laughed.

"your a man..men are weak its not your fault" she mocked him and smirked.

He smiled and looked up to her and she looked down to him. John got his hands free and leand up slowly but then the door bell rang. Nikki jumped up and fixed her clothes.

"um..I get it" she walked over and opend the door "oh pizza yummi."

The guy looked at her "well a big pizza like that for a small women like you..maybe I should come in and share it with you" he smirked and steped closer.

"nah I dont think so" John came from behind and looked at him.

Nikki smirked and toke the Pizza and gives him the money "here."

"hey 10 are missing" the pizza guy looked at them.

"yeah thats becouse of your baad flirt try" she closed the door and turned to John.

John noded "that wasnt bad" she smiled.

"I know right..I´m a bad ass" she laughed and walked in the living room.

John laughed and shoke his head.


	3. whaat John!

**Chapter 3: whaaaat..John!  
**

"ready to get naked?" Randy smirked and toke off his shirt.

Kelly looked at him "..I dont know..its weird."

"just because I see you naked its not weird well maybe a little but its just us right."

"alright..fine" she toke off her clothes slowly "I bet the water is freezing."

Randy looked to her and toke off his pant only standing in his shorts "well..you ready?"

Kelly shoke her head "not really" she looked to him.

For some reason she couldnt take her eyes off of him. She got this crazy feeling inside her. Kelly shoke it off and opend her bra. "but could you turn..around?"

He noded "of course" Randy turned around and toke off his shorts.

Kelly looked at him and laughed "oh my gosh Randy"

Randy chuckled "what you only see my butt."

She blushed and looked away. Randy walked in the water and got with his body under water. Kelly looked over put her bra away but coverd breasts.

"the rest too I wont look" he said turning around.

Kelly toke a deep breath and pulled down her panties. She walked slowly in the water still covering her breasts.

"..its..freezing" she got in the water but only half.

Randy turned around and looked at her, he walked over to her and out water gently over her skin "I hope the heat works in your car" Kelly chuckled and got down in the water. She looked around "its beautiful isnt it?"

He noded and looked around "yeah it really is"

* * *

**with Nikki & John**

John and Nikki were sitting in the livingroom on the ground eating pizza.

"god this is the best pizza in the world."

John laughed and looked at her and laughed even more. Nikki looked at him confused.

"...whats so funny?"

"um you have..there" John points to her mouth.

She wiped her mouth and looked at him. He shoke his head wiped it off gently with his thumb.

"..thanks"

John noded "so..I didnt see you with a man in a long time"

Nikki noded "I dont really have time for a boyfriend so..I´ll stay by myself and after this thing with Dolph..I dont know if I can trust again..you know" she looked up to him.

"yeah..I know what you mean" he looked down and finished his pizza.

"but what about you? I didnt see you with a women either."

John laughed a little "couse I only have feelings for one women"

Nikki smiled "whaat you never told me..who is it?"

He looked at her "umm..she has..blonde..hair yeah..shes beautiful..shes just..amazing."

She faked a smile "whats her name?"

"...Kai...tlyn."

"thats...great" Nikki noded and looked down "..when do you bring her over?"

John looked at her "..I´ll call her tomorrow."

She noded "should we..watch a movie?"

"yeah sure..I get one" he walked upstairs.

Nikki leand against the sofa and lie her head on her knees "..great chance Nicole."

John closed his door and called Kaitlyn "come on pick up."

_"helloo?"_

_"Kaitlyn its John I..really need your help"_

_"sounds interessting and yeah its good from hear you too"_

_"sorry but I did something wrong..there is this girl I really like Nikki_

_"oh yeah Randy told me about her..keep going"_

_"well..I said...I..only like one women she had blonde her and her name is..Kaitlyn."_

_"...whaaaaat...John!"_

_"I know but it would be really nice for you to come tomorrow please I beg you."_

_"fine...only couse your Randys best friend."_

_"thanks..I own you big time."_

_"yes you do..shopping with that Nikki girl me and you."_

_"...fine"_

_"good then I´ll see you tomorrow and thank you"_

_"no problem just tell Randy alright"_

_"I will..bye"_

John hung up and toke a deep breath.

* * *

**Back to Randy & Kelly**

Kelly still in the water looking at the moon. Randy watched her and moved closer to her.

"..what are you thinking?"

She turned his head to him "oh..nothing much.."

"..your lips are blue..and your skin is freezing..why didnt you say anything"

Kelly shruged. Randy turned around "come on my back I carrie you"

She smiled and got on his back, wraped her legs around his waist and her arm around his neck. And again she get this crazy feeling in her stomach. Randy puts his hands on her naked cold legs and walked over to his car. Kelly closed her eyes and hold on him tight. He put her down giving her blankets.

"get in the car I´ll turn the heat on" he sait putting his short on.

Kelly grabed her clothes and got in the car. She cuddled in the blankets and was shaking. Randy closed all the window and moved in the backseat. He grabed his shirt and handed it to her.

"put it on" he said turning away from her.

She looked at him and put his shirt on and cuddled back in the blankets. He turned back to her and wraped his arms around her. Kelly closed her eyes and cuddled in his chest. Somehow his skin was hot she loved it. Randy grabed his phone and saw a text message he read it and shoke his head. He looked down to Kelly and held her even closer.

"you should have told me you were cold"

"its alright I´m getting warm"

"..did you had fun?"

Kelly giggled "pretty much...nice buut..by the way" she blushed saying that.

Randy laughed "well thank you..nice body"

She buried her head in his chest and blushed even more. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"should I drive home so you can get in bed?"

Kelly noded and watched him go in the driver seat.

_this cant be true _she thought to herself and shoke it off.


	4. whos Kaitlyn?

**Chapter 4: whos Kaitlyn?**

* * *

A wet Randy and a wet Kelly walked in the house. She wearing Randys shirt and nothing else only her boots. They both walked in the living room and saw Nikki and John watching Paranormal Activity 3. Nikki looked at them and raised her eyesbrows.

"where the hell did you two just came from" she laughed a little.

"water...beach..freezing" Kelly rubed her arms and was shaking.

"oh come on" Nikki got up and helped Kelly upstairs.

John toke the remote and stoped the movie and walked over to Randy. Randy looked upstairs waiting for them to close the door and as soon that happend he turned to him.

"..Kaitlyn..really?!"

"what I paniked I didnt know what else to say alright."

"you know you will couse a mess for yourself right."

"I know that myself alright just..shut up and please dont say anything" John looked at him.

Randy rolled his eyes " ja ja I wont dont worry about it."

John noded and looked at him "why...are you only in shorts?"

"like Kelly said water beach"

"you..didnt go naked in there..did you?"

Randy smirked "the both of us..but I didnt see anything."

John looked confused "how and you not see anything when you two were in the water completly naked?"

"I turned away from her..she felt uncomfortable..but anyway...you and Nikki?" he smirked.

"oh nothing happend couse of the Kaitlyn thing and couse of the pizza" John said.

"...couse of a..pizza?"

John noded "I was leaning in but then the doorbell rang..it was the pizza"

"oh man that sucks"

* * *

**Nikki and Kelly**

"what I was wondering..why arnt your clothes wet?" Nikki looked at her.

"we got in the water...naked" Kelly blushed and looked away from Nikki.

Nikkies yaw droped "nooo waaay."

Kelly giggled and noded "yes way..he..has a nice body I..didnt espect that."

"mhm anything else" Nikki smirked and looked at her.

"well...a..nice butt" she blushed and sat down next to her.

Nikki started laughing which made Kelly blushing even more.

"and I think I like him." Kelly admited

She stoped laughing in looked at her "..really?"

"..everytime he touched me...I..got this crazy feeling in my stomach..I cant describe and..when I looked at him I just..had to smile and thought..about us..being together..but this is totally crazy..he isnt even my type of a guy you know..hes cocky and..arrogant but then somehow I like hat cocky and then hes sweet and..so nice to me..I just..dont know what to do" Kelly pourd her heart out

"..do you know how I feel now"

Kelly noded "I dont want to ruin our friendship..oh great now..I´m sitting with you in the same boat"

"Kell can I asked you something?"

"yeah of course" she looked at her

"..whos Kaitlyn?" Nikki looked at Kelly.

"I only know one Kaitlyn..and thats Randys sister..why?"

"couse..John is dating..a Kaitlyn..I..didnt know Randy had a sister"

"wow wow wow wait..what..since when?"

Nikki shruged her shoulders "John..told me earlier" she looked down.

"ahh they dont fit together I bet they wont be together that long..alright?..Please dont worry."

She noded and smiled a little "alright..now lets get downstairs and watch Paranormal Activity 4"

Kelly smiled and walked back down with her. John and Randy looked at them.

"Paranormal Activity4?" Randy asked.

"absolutly" Kelly said and sit down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her.

Randy sit down in the corner of the sofa. He reached under the blanket and toke her hand. Kelly felt his hands and her heart begun to beating like hell. Randy spread his legs and pulled Kelly between his legs. She leand her back against his body and toke a deep breath. Randy looked down to her and run his fingertips lightly over her naked legs. Whoch coused Kelly to shiver by his touch. Nikki looked over and smiled on the inside, she was happy for her. John and her sit down on the other sofa. Nikki sit down a little away from John which confused him a little bit. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"..everything ok?" he whisperd in her ear.

Nikki closed her eyes and noded. She leand her head on his shoulder and opend her eyes again. John noded aswell and put a blanket over them. He gave Nikki a small kiss on top of her head and leand his head against hers.


	5. just good friends

**Chapter 5: just good friends**

* * *

The next day. John was driving back to there house with Kaitlyn by his side.

"so since when are we together?" Kaitlyn looked at him.

"I dont know 3 weeks? we got together...on..the park?"

Kaitlyn noded and looked out the window "cant wait to met Nicole" she smiled.

"shes amazing" John said and parked infront of the house "..ready?"

"well I think I should ask you the question" Kaitlyn laughed and got out the car.

John toke a deep breath and got out aswell _oh dear I think I´m gonna throw up_ he thought and shoke his head. Kaitlyn walked over to him and toke his hand.

"ready..baby" Kaitlyn smirked.

"really funny" John laughed and walked in with her "guys?"

Nikki heard Johns voice and looked at Kelly.

"dont worry everything will be fine alright" Kelly said putting her hands on her shoulder.

"alright..alright" she toke a deep breath and walked downstairs with Kelly.

"heeey" Randy smiled and huged his little sister "and you know what your doing?" he whisperd in Kaitlyns ear.

She noded and smiled "I´m good how are you."

Randy noded "same with me."

"Hey Kaitlyn" Kelly huged her and smiled "good to see you."

John looked to Nikki and smiled a little. Nikki faked a smiled and got next to Kelly "Hi I´m Nikki."

Kaitlyn looked at John and smiled "his best friend he told me alot about you..just good stuff dont worry" she smiled.

Nikki laughed a little "..I..didnt know..Randy had a sister..no one told me."

"oh its alright he never tells."

Nikki smiled softly and looked at them. Kaitlyn looked up to John and smiled softly. John looked down to her and gave her a kiss.

Randy run his hand threw hir hair "well...what do we do?"

"lets go all to the mall this would be fun" Kaitlyn said.

Kelly noded "yeah it really does" she smiled.

"hey guys I think...I stay here..I dont feel li-"

"oh no you coming" John said putting his arm around her "...please".

Nikki noded and smiled softly "..alright"

* * *

**at the mall**

"alright lets get some lingerie" Kelly said and walked in the store.

"oh no I have enough" Nikki said.

"but not for the guy you loove" Kelly said and pulled her in.

John looked after Nikki "..shes in love with someone?"

Randy noded "yop..thats what I just heard."

"so..should we pick a fight to break up or what" Kaitlyn smirked and looked at John.

"yeah something like that sounds good bu over phone not personal..I hate it" John laughed.

Kaitlyn laughed and shoke her head.

"..they seem happy" Nikki looked over.

"ahhh whaaat" Nikki gave her a look "..alright maybe now try this on" hands her.

Nikki looked at her and got in the cabine. Randy and John walked over to them.

"you dont want to try anything ok?" Randy asked Kelly.

Kelly blushed "um..later" she noded "...later."

Randy smirked and noded "sure."

Nikki came out of the cabine "ah I dont th...ah!" she got behind the curtain " I thought you guys would more..over there."

John looked at her "well...no..not anymore."

"oh great" she changed again.

"but...it looked...good...good" John said walking to Kaitlyn.

Nikki came back out and looked over to him "I´m hungry.." she said leaving the store.

"..I dont know her that well like you and John but...somethings wrong..right?"

Kelly looked after her and sighned "sadly yeah...for how long are Kaitlyn and John dating?"

"uhh...I..have no idea..just ask them."

"hm..its a little weird that you dont know."

"I really liked to see you in lingerie" he smirked.

Kelly blushed "you already saw me naked so you dont have to see me in my lingerie Randy."

"noo thats not true..I looked away everytime so I only saw your body to be correctly."

Kelly rolled her eyes and chuckled "alright alright."

"hey where is Nikki?" Kaitlyn asked.

"she said she was eating but..I think she went home"

"..why?"

"couse shes jealo...I mean..I dont know I´m..gonna check on her" Kelly said leaving.

Kaitlyn looked at them "alright do you want to know what I think?"

Randy and John looked at her "what do you mean."

"Nikki likes you John..she really does..she left becouse shes jealous to see you with me..trust me."

"but what if your wrong and she dont like me...its getting awkward between us..I dont wanna lose her."

"and you big brother open your eyes before its to late" Kaitlyn smiled "well have a good day" she left.

"..what does she mean I should open my eyes..I have my eyes open."

John looked at him and laughed "are you serious?"

Randy noded.

"she ment you and Kelly duh!"

"oh me and Kelly are just good friends."

"...if you say so."


	6. you have a date?

**Chapter 6: you have a date?**

* * *

"dude you have to tell her" Randy said.

"..I know..what if she hates me then?"

John let out a sighn and walked up to Nikkis room. He knocked on the door and heard the two word "come in" John toke a deep breath and noded. He open the door and walked in.

"hey..could I talk to you for a second?"

Nikki noded "of course" she looked up to Kelly.

"yeah yeah I´m leaving" she said leaving.

John closed the door and turned to her.

Randy saw Kelly on the door and laughed a little "what in the hell are you doing?"

"psss I´m listening" Kelly said having her ear on the door.

"let me hear too" he got opposite of Kelly and looked at her "..why are you listening anyway."

"...couse Nikki likes him"

"..are you kidding me?" Randys yaw droped.

Kelly shoke her head "I know its-"

"amazing..couse John likes her too."

"...whaaaat..and what about Kaitlyn?"

"...yeahhh thats the thing..she wasnt his girlfriend" Randy rubed his head.

"so whats up?" Nikki said and sit up from the bed.

John sit down next to her "I..have to tell you something."

Nikki noded "go ahead."

"...me and Kaitlyn...I mean...I...cant I just show you its easier for me?"

"..show..me?...al...right? show m-"

Before she could say anything else John put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. Nikki looked at him confused but enjoyed the taste of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. John held her close to him and pulled away from the kiss. He opend his eyes and looked at her. Nikki opend her eyes and was speechless.

"..me and Kaitlyn were never dating..I just..didnt know what to say the other night..please dont hate me for that" John looked at her.

Nikki still didnt know what to say and looked down "um...I..have no..idea..what to say..to be honest."

"I know your probably not feeling the same but..I just had to tell you..well show you."

She smiled and shoke her head "I like you too John."

"...huh?"

Nikki giggled and put her hands on his cheeks "..I like you too and you have no..idea how jealous I was."

"you..didnt look that jealous to me" he chuckled.

"oh but I was...and no I dont hate you."

John smiled and looked to the door "and you both can come in."

Nikki laughed and shoke her head.

Kelly opend the door "yeah...it was his idea" she pointed to him.

Randy looked at her "..that is totally not true.""

"of course it is...anyway I got to go I have a date tonight."

"you have a date?" the three asked.

"yes..why are you all so surprised?"

"uhh excuse us for one moment please" Nikki said grabbing Kellys hand and pulled her with to Kellys room "I thought you liked Randy?"

Kelly sighned "I know..its just..I think he doesnt feel the same way and..if I go out I would free my mind you know."

"..fine...with who?"

"...Daa...ve" she looked at her innocent.

"...I wont say anything..nope."

"thanks..now get out" Kelly pointed to the door.

"...excuse me?"

"I have to get readdy duh" she said pushing her out.

Nikki walked back to her room and saw John and Randy still there "...she has a date...with Dave."

"with Dave!" Randy snaped "I mean..cool.." he left the room.

She looked after him confused and sit back down next to John "...so..you know..when this doesnt work..everything will change right."

John noded "but see on the other side..a best relationship..start out a friendship..just think about the positive things we could have..alright."

Nikki noded "..alright"

John looked at her and leand in again. Nikki leand in also and felt his nose touching hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Nikki closed her eyes too and kissed him back. John put his hand on her cheek and kiss her even more. Nikki giggled and pulled away. John laughed and looked at her.

"what is it?" he asked her.

"I dont know..it feel werid..but..great" Nikki said "maybe..we should go downstairs."

John agreed and they went downstairs. He wraped his arms around her waist and smiled. Nikki smiled and looked at him. John gave her a kiss and held her even closer.

* * *

**9 pm**

"when is he picking you up" Randy stood outside by the bathroom door waiting for her to come out.

Kelly opend the door and wore a tight purple dress her curcled a little not much make up more the natrual look "he doesnt..we´re meeting by a resturant..how do I look?"

Randy looked at her "um...beautiful" he looked in her eyes.

She looked in his and smiled softly "your not just saying that?"

"not at all" he finally looked away "um..you wanna take my car?"

Kelly shoke her head "oh no its not that far from here I´m gonna walk..but thanks."

They both walked downstairs "..please be careful ok?"

She noded and kissed his cheek "bye."

"bye have fun sweety" Nikki said.

Kelly smiled softly and left. Randy looked after her and shoke his head _"why do I have this crazy feeling in my stomach when I just look at her..she really looks beautiful tonight..she always does..ahh what the hell I´m I thinking about-"_

"Randy you ok?" John asked.

He snaped out of it and noded "jop..I´ll be upstairs."

Nikki looked at John and shruged. They both cuddled on the sofa and watched TV.


	7. he doesnt deserve you

**Chapter 6: he doesnt deserve you**

* * *

**11 PM**

It was an hour ago that Kelly and Dave wanted to meet. Kelly still stood infront of the resturant but..no one came. The couples who had enterd the resturant laughed and talked about her. Kelly looked to the ground as she felt the rain falling.

"..you got to be kidding me" she whisperd to herself.

She toke another look around and had to realise he dumped her. Kelly toke her shoes off who she was in for 2 hours standing there, she toke out her phone and called Randy

"..please pick up" tears started to run down her face she couldnt believe Dave was dumping her.

_"hello?"_

_"..hey..i..its me..could you..pick me up?"_

_"...is everything ok?"_

_"..could you just pick me up..please_

_"..of course..where are you?"_

_"infront of the resturant"_

_"..I´ll be right there."_

Kelly hung up hoping Randy wouldnt take that long. Randy got up and just put on a shirt and some shoes who lie around his room, he saw it raining and run down to his car. Randy doesnt care right now that hes only in his shorts and shirt and drove to the resturant. Kelly still stood there her hair her dress her skin simply everything was wet. She saw a car parking and looked up.

"...shit" Randy said. He got out of his car and run over "what in the hell where you thinking standing here the whole time."

Kelly just looked at him her eyes wet from the crying her black mascara run down her eyes.

"come on" Randy picked her up and walked her to the car.

He sat her in and looked at her "..just drive me home please" tears again run down her face.

Randy noded and got in his car. He drove home fastly he wasnt even allowed to drive that fast. As they got there Kelly got out of the car and walked in the house. Randy followed her and closed the door. He toke his shirt off and handed it to her.

"I´ll bring you a towal..alright" he walked in the bathroom getting a towal.

Kelly toke off her wet dress and put on his shirt, she sit down on the sofa and looked into nothing. Her eyes just looked to the ground, more tears staring to fall and to fall. Randy came back with a towal and looked at her.

"..here" he said softly.

"he...just let me stood there" she said in a whisper.

Randy looked at her and it broke his heart to see her like that.

"..I dont understand...is it me..or..what?"

Finally she looked at him. Randy shoke his head.

"not at all...your perfect..your beautiful..your smart and funny..hes and idiot to dump someone like you ok?..he doesnt deserve you."

Kelly closed her eyes and leand against Randy "then tell me why is everyone running away from me?"

Randy held her close "I cant tell you that..but I can tell you this...I would..never..leave a women like you..alone."

She looked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"plus you look hot in my shirt"

Kelly laughed and smacked his arm "you idiot."

Randy smiled and laughed with her. Kelly leand against him and looked out the window.

"..do you mind...when I..sleep beside you..tonight?" she said not looking at him.

He looked down to her and smiled "no..not at all..didnt had company in a long time."

Kelly smiled softly "how long are you single now?"

"for couple of month..and I dont mind to be honest but..I miss the touches you know?"

Kelly looked up to him "..really?..I thought you would be more like the..`_get to the point´_ guy"

Randy laughed "..that what most women think..but I´m actually not..I like cuddleing and kissing not just sex."

Kelly smiled even more as she heard it "are you gonna carrie me upstairs like you carried me to the car?"

He laughed and shoke his head "nope you can walk by yourself now."

"..fine" she got up and looked at him "come on lazy ass"

Randy smirked and got up he walked upstairs and Kelly followed him. She looked at his butt and giggled. He turned around and looked at her. Randy saw her smile and also smiled. Kelly jumped in his bed and cuddled in the covers. He closed the door and lie down next to her. She turned her back to him and wonderd what he would do. Randy moved under the covers, he felt her cold skin against his.

"..are you cold?" he asked in whisper.

Kelly noded "..but its fine."

Randy moved closer to her, put his arm around her waist and moved his leg over hers. He lifted her head a little and moved his arm under her head. Kelly turned to him and cuddled into his chest. She also wraped her arm around his body. Randy felt her breath on his chest, which made him shiver. Kelly rubed her leg on his and closed her eyes. He looked down to her and kissed her head.

"good night" he whisperd.

Kelly smiled softly "good night Randy."

* * *

**Nikki**

Nikki woke up in the middle of the night and looked to the empty side beside her "why arnt I sleeping with him in his bed can somebody tell me?" she talked to herself and got up.

She walked to Johns room and opend the door quietly. Nikki looked in and saw him sleeping his back to the door and his body direction wall. Nikki walked in and closed the door, she crawled slowly in his bed and lie down next to him. John moved a little but didnt woke up. Nikki got under the covers and cuddled to her new boyfriend. John finally woke up and looked down to her.

"hey..everything ok?"

"I didnt ment to wake you but..I wanted to sleep by your side" she looked up to him.

John wraped his arm around her and gave her a kiss "its alright..I didnt understand either why we´re going in different beds."

Nikki laughed and closed her eyes. John smiles and held her even closer.


	8. did you saw his face?

**Chapter 8: did you saw his face?**

* * *

**next day**

John walked in the kitchen and saw Kelly in Randy shirt. He looked around but didnt saw Randy anywhere.

"good morning" John walked in the kitchen.

Kelly turned around and smiled "good morning happy man"

He laughed "shut up...how was your date yesterday?"

"..um...it didnt came..to a date" Kelly looked down.

"...what do you mean?..we saw you leaving there must have been a date" John chuckled.

"he didnt came alright" she walked upstairs in her room.

"Kel" Randy looked after her and walked in the kitchen "hey what did you do?!" Randy looked at him.

"nothing I just asked how her date was..but she went upset I guess."

"..well then you guessed right..Dave let her stood there in the rain..I picked her up."

John looked at him "..I didnt knew that."

Randy noded "she was all wet from her head to her toes...I could kill Dave for that."

"why dont you take her out on a date?" John smirked.

"..I dont know..maybe..I should go with her to the movies?" he looked at him "or eating?"

"ask her to a horror movie..she loves horror movies and..she likes you Randy" Nikki said coming down the stairs.

"..she likes me?" Randy started to smile.

Nikki noded and kissed John on his check "yes I knew she did before but when you went with her to the beach her feelings got even stronger..and if she find out I told you right now..I´m a dead women so I would be really happy when you dont tell her."

Randy still smiled and shoke his head "no I wont...Kelly likes me."

John laughed and wraped his arms around Nikki "get over it man."

Nikki watched Randy go upstairs and smiled "seems like he likes her too."

"you have no idea how much he just dont want to addmit it" John spined her around and looked at her.

She looked up to him and run her hand thew his hair. John smiled and leand his forhead against hers. Nikki smiled also.

"I´m totally in love with you..do you know that?" Nikki whisperd and looked to the ground.

John lifted her head up and kissed her. Nikki wraped her arms around his neck kissing him back. He picked her up and sat her down on the table. Nikki run her hands all over his body which John enjoyed. John grabed her thights and pulled her close. She wraped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeper. John run her hand threw her hair and started kissing her neck. Nikki giggled but enjoyed it.

"John..stop" Nikki smiled.

He smiled and shoke his hand "not a chance."

John picked her up and carried her to the living room. He put her down on the sofa and smiled. Nikki pulled him with her and kissed him again.

* * *

**Randy & Kelly 7 pm at the movies**

"so how about..friday the 13th?" Randy asked.

Kelly noded "I´d like that."

"I be right back I´ll get the tickets" he said walking in.

"well isnt that Kelly Blank alone by the movies" someone said and laughed.

Kelly reconised his voice and sighned, she turned around and looked at him "..Dave..what do you want?"

Dave laughed "oh nothing its just after I dumped you..I didnt know you would see you again."

Kelly rolled her eyes "watever."

"who are you here with."

"you know this is none of your busniss Dave."

He smirked "ohh I get it your alone here couse no-"

Before he could finish his sentence Randy came out and put his arm around Kelly "hey babe you ready?" Randy looked up and saw Dave "oh..hey."

Dave looked at him and looked back down to Kelly "..Orton..really?"

Kelly put her arm around his waist "...got a problem with that?"

Randy smirked and turned her head to, he looked in her eyes and gave her a soft kiss "should we or what."

She looked at him and just noded. Randy noded aswell and looked at Dave "..see ya..or..maybe not" he smirked and walked in with Kelly.

Dave shoke his head and left. Kelly let go of his waist and looked up to him "..thank you..but..you really had to do that."

"I know but..I wanted to..did you saw his face?" Randy laughed.

Kelly laughed with him. Randy kissed her on top of the head and walked in the movie.

* * *

**John and Nikki**

"..maybe..we should drive to the beach awell and get naked in there" John smirked.

"..are you serious?" Nikki laughed.

John noded "absolutly."

Nikki looked at him "...alright..I´m in."

"really?"

"yes really" Nikki laughed "but dont look..I dont want you to see me naked yet."

John laughed and shoke his head "alright I wont."

Nikki wraped his arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss "lets go."


	9. time out

**Chapter 9: time out**

* * *

Kelly and Randy were walking home it was an awkward silence between them. After the kiss Randy gave her was completly silence. Randy walked with her threw the park. Kelly looked around couse they were no lights just the shine of the moonlight. Randy looked at her and put his arm around her.

"everything ok?" he asked.

"yeah just...very dark" Kelly looked up to him.

Randy looked down to her "you watch every kind of horrormovies and your afraid of the dark?" he laughed.

Kelly smacked his arm and laughed "shut up."

He smiled and sit down on a bench "come here for a second" he pulled her next to him "..can I ask you something?"

The blonde noded "of course" she looked at him "everything ok?"

Randy noded "yeah just..Nikki said...well...do you like me?..I mean not in a good friend way...I mean..more..then that" he looked at her.

Kelly looked down "umm" she moved her hair behind her ears "...maybe...yeah..but I know your not feel the same way for me..and its alright its just..I think its getting-"

He lifted her head and kissed her. Kelly closed her eyes and repeated the kiss. Randy put both of his hands on her cheeks and keept on kissing her. Kelly put her hands over his and felt his tongue on her lips. She opend her mouth a little and felt his tongue touching hers gently. The kiss got more passionate and Randy pulled her on his lap without stoping to kiss her. Kelly wraped her arms around his neck and Randy his arms around her waist bringing her even closer to his body that theres not space between them. Kelly moaned softly in the kiss. Randy run his hand under her jacket over her back. Kelly pulled away slowly and leand her forhead against his head.

"alright...time out."

Randy chuckled and gave her a last kiss "..so..what were you gonna say" he smirked.

Kelly looked at him "um...I forgot."

He smiled "good."

Kelly blushed and looked down. Randy lifted her chin and gave her another kiss.

"..you wanna go out with me?" he smiled softly.

She giggled and noded "I´d love to."

Randy smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**John and Nikki**

"well get naked" Nikki said with a laugh.

John smirked and noded "alright" he started taking his clothes off. Nikki watched him and blushed. John puts his clothes in the car and looked at her "..you wanna watch me get naked?"

Nikki blushed even more and turned around. John smirked and toke off his shorts and got in the water. Nikki slowly turned back to him and giggled, she started taking her clothes off again but realised John was watching "hey!..dont look."

John laughed "alright alright" he turned around and waited for her to come in the water.

Nikki toke a deep breath and toke her underwear off aswell. She slowly got in the water and covers her chest. John turned his body to her and looked at her. He toke her hand and pulled her close. Nikki wraped her arms around his neck and looked at him. John smiled softly and brought her legs to his waist. He moved his hands to her butt and looked in her eyes. Nikki runs her hands lightly over his back, making him siver a little. John put one of his hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. Nikki repeated the kiss and closed her eyes. He wraped his arms around her waist, brought her even closer. Nikki run her hand threw his hair and started to move her waist back and forth.

John smirked and bit down her bottom lip "stop doing that."

Nikki giggled "why?"

"you know exactly why" he moved his lips to the side of her neck and kissed it.

Nikki leand her head back and enjoyed the kisses. She felt her body getting hoter by every kiss by every touch by everytime he whisperd something in her ear. John run his hand along her thights and started kissing her shoulder. Nikki toke a deep breath and pulled his hair a little. John looked at her and smirked. Nikki leand down and kissed him lustful passionate at the same time. John grabed her hips and walked out of the water with her. Nikk rubed her hands over his chest. John leand her against his car and pulled away from the kiss. He felt his errection grew and toke a deep breath.

"..we seriously need to stop" he chuckled.

Nikki smiled and shoke her head no. She opend the back door and sit in. Nikki bit her bottom lip and rubed her leg on his.

John looked at her body and started to stutter "..w..we´re..at the...b..beach?" Nikki laughed and pulled him closer to her "we cant do that here" he whisperd and looked at her.

Nikki noded "alright..what about the car?" she smirked.

John laughed and shoke his head "theres not much space for us babe."

"then lets head home" Nikki said putting his shirt on.

"..fine with me" he put his clothes on aswell.

* * *

Randy sat on the sofa with Kelly on his lap. His arms wraped her waist and Kellys arms around his neck. John and Nikki came in laughing but stoped as they saw Randy and Kelly. Kelly pulled away from the kiss and turned her head to them. She lost her balance and fell off his lap. Nikki coverd her mouth and giggled a lil.

"ow" Kelly said rubbing her butt.

Randy laughed and pulled her next to him he brought his attention back to John and Nikki "..whats..up?"

John smirked "oh..nothing..nothing at all we didnt see anything" he picked Nikki up and walked to her room.

"..that really hurt" Kelly whined "can you see anything?" she pulled up her tang top a little and turned her back to him.

Randy noded "I can see a soft..hot..skin" he smirked and started kissing her back.

Kelly giggled "Randy..seriously."

Randy pulled off her tang top kissed all over her back. Kelly closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his lips on her skin. Randy stoped for a second he opend her bra and started kissing the back of her neck. Kelly moved her arms infront of her chest. She bit down on her bottom lip wanted him to stop but at the same time doesnt wanted to stop.

"we really need to stop" Kelly whisperd.

"I know..I just cant" Randy whisperd in her ear.

Kelly closed her eyes "y..yes..you can."

Randy smirked and sit up back straight "..I try my best."

"could you..close my bra please" Kelly turned her head to him.

Randy noded and closed it "..wanna go upstairs?"

"sure"

Randy walked Kelly to her door and looked at her "..good night."

Kelly gave him a kiss on the cheek "good night" she whisperd.

Randy closed his eyes and smiled softly. Kelly was about to get in her room but Randy pulled her back and gave her a passionate also soft kiss. Kelly grabed his shirt and pulled him in with her.


	10. US Army

**Chapter 10: US Army**

* * *

6 pm. John sat on the steps and held a letter in his hand who he just read. He was shoked, John got accepted for the US Army for Iraq. It was always his dream he couldnt believe its about to come true. But what is he going to tell Nikki, they just got together. John run his hand threw his hair and closed his eyes. Nikki came from behind and wraped her arms around his neck.

"hey you" she smiled and had her eyes close.

John opend his eyes and smiled a little and hid the letter "hey beautiful."

"everything ok?" Nikki looked at him.

"yeah" John forced a smile and kissed her "lets hang out today shopping or eating doesnt matter."

Nikki noded "alright...you sure everythings ok?"

"yes dont worry " he chuckled.

Randy and Kelly came in laughing and arm in arm. Nikki looked to them and smiled.

"well I guess searched and found eachother."

Kelly looked up and laughed "hey you two."

John just noded and headed upstairs. Randy looked after him sooner after he turned to Nikki "everything ok?"

Nikki shruged and looked down "I dont know actually..he..told me everythings ok but..we all clearly see its not."

"you want me to talk to him" Randy asked.

"ahh I bet its nothing bad...right?"

"..I´ll talk to him" Randy gave Kelly a small kiss and walked upstairs.

Nikki walked in the living room and sit down on the sofa. Kelly walked after her and sit down beside her "hey everything will be ok."

Nikki smiled a little and noded "of course it will."

* * *

**In Johns room**

"tell me whats wrong" Randy closed his door.

John stood by the window and looked out "..I´ve got a letter today...from the US Army."

Randy looked at him confused "alright..why?"

"I got accepted Randy" John turned to him.

Randy stared at him and didnt know what to say. John looked down and showed him the letter.

"..in 1 month?!"

John noded and sit on his bed "..I dont know what to do..other whise its my dream and on the other side-"

"Nikki" Randy interrupted.

John noded "I dont want to leave her, I just got with her."

"talk with her about it..she needs to know as your best friend and as your girlfriend."

"..I cant..it will break her heart."

Randy sit down next to her "I know but..you want to be honest to her..or not?"

John noded and sighned "yes."

Randy noded and walked downstairs "baby"

Kelly turned her head and saw Randys face "I´m coming..I talk to you later alright."

Nikki noded and turned on the firplace. John came down and looked at Nikki from behind while Kelly and Randy walked up to Randys room.

"Nikki?" John walked over to her.

She got up and turned to him "...will you tell me whats wrong or do I have to tape in the dark..if so..thats not fair."

"I know and..you dont have to..I will" John sit on the sofa "..come here please" Nikki looked scared and sit down beside him. John stared at the fire "..I got accepted" he said giving her the letter.

Nikki opend the letter and read it tears starting to form in her eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip and tryed so hard not to cry "...thats..great" she whisperd "thats what you always wanted...when do you leave?"

John looked down "...1 month."

Nikki closed her eyes and noded. John toke her hand and turned to her. She pulled her hand away and run upstairs to the big bathroom. John run after her but before he could get in she locked the door.

"..Nikki...please"

Nikki leand her head against the door and let her tears fall. John had his hands on the door and looked up. Nikki started crying and slid down the door and John could every single sob she had gave from her. John started to tear up himself and was just hoping she would open the door.

"Nicole please..." John beged.

Nikki wiped her tears and toke a deep breath. She got up and opend the door. Nikki looked to the ground and crossed her arms infront of her chest trying so hard not to break down. John looked down to her and wraped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and whisperd in her ear.

"I love you Nik."

Nikki closed her eyes and huged him back "I love you too John" she whisperd asweel "I dont want you to leave" John held her even closer "but I know..this always was your dream so."

"no matter how far away I am I´ll be thinking about you and I will never stop loving you" he lifted her head up and looked in her beautiful brown eyes.

Nikki noded "just..when you leave...I dont want to get someone infront of my door and tell me your dead."

John shoke his head "this wont happen..I promise" John leand down and kissed her passionate and softly as he could.


	11. ahh I dont think so

**Chapter 11:ahh I dont think so**

* * *

Randy and Kelly drove to a see. They sit in the car looking up at the stars.

"..what do you think it will be..when John is gone..hes leaving tomorrow" Kelly said and looked to Randy.

Randy noded "I know..but its his dream and Nikki is supporting him..I think its amazing even if she doesnt want him to go..she let him go to let him live his dream, sure its different not to have my best friend around but..I have you now" he looked down to her "and I just need you."

Kelly smiled softly and gave him a sweet kiss "that was really sweet of you."

Randy held her closer and and kissed her "yes I can be sweet I always am."

Kelly laughed "alright dont overdo yourself."

Randy looked at her and pulled her on his lap. Kelly looked at him and run her hand threw her hair. Randy bit his bottom lip and pulled off her jacket slowly from her shoulder. Kelly watched him and she threw her jacket on the driver seat. Randy toke off his jacket and his shirt. He toke the end of her tang top and pulled it off her. Kelly moved her hair back and kissed him. Randy put his hands on her lower back and repeated the kiss. Kelly put her hands on his cheeks, kissing him even deeper. Randy reached to her belt and opend it, he started to pull it down slowly. Kelly giggled and got off him and toke her jeans off. Randy smirked and moved the backseats back so they have more space.

"come here" he whisperd and pulled Kelly on top of him.

Kelly moved her hair back and kissed his neck. Randy closed his eyes and enjoyed her softly lips on his skin. By every kiss Kelly gave him he felt is errection grew more and more. Kelly moved her lips to his chest, kissing down to his stomach and opend his belt. She moved his jeans out off the way and threw it away. Kelly saw his errection and bit on her bottom lip. Randy sit up and pulled her on his lap. He reached to her back and her bra. Randy slid it off her slowly and looks at her perfect breasts, he started to kissed them and licking lightly over her nipples. Kelly moand softly and close her eyes. Randy kept licking over them as he pulled down her panties. Kelly helped him getting it off. She pulled down his shorts and threw it away aswell. Randy moved his hand slowly between her legs and felt how wet she already was.

Randy leand back on his hands and looked at her. She bit down on her bottom lip and moved her entrance of her vagina to his penis. He held up his penis so she could sit down slowly. Kelly felt his penis enter slowly her vagina which made her moaning a little. She sat down on him and waited a few seconds.

"you ok?" Randy sit up straight and kissed her neck.

Kelly noded and toke a deep breath. Randy put his hands on her waist and started moving it up and down really slowly. Kelly dicked her nails in his back which made him groan a little. As she relaxed a little more, she started moving her waist herself and put her hands on his shoulder. Randy moved her hair out her face and kissed her lustful. Randy laid down on his back and pulled Kelly with him. Kelly moved her hands beside his hand and moved her waist faster.

Randy started kissing her neck and everytime she came down on him, he pushed in her. Kelly moaned and kissed his neck aswell. She heard Randy moaning in her ear and got even more turned on by it. Randy stoped her from moving her waist and rolled her on her back so he is on top of her. He looked down to her and kissed her passionately. Kelly laid her legs on the leaning from the front seats. Randy started thrust in and out of Kellys vagina. Kelly leand her head back and enjoyed every second of it. Randy smiled and started kissing her neck, which made him pumped into Kelly even faster.

The windows are fogged from the hot love making in the car. Kelly knew it doesnt take long anymore till she comes threw her orgsamn. She taste around the car and found something for support. Randy leand his sweaty forhead against hers and looked deeply in her eyes. Kelly runs her hands over his back and she looked in his. Randy realised she was out of breath and he knew it wouldnt take any longer for him either. He pushed one last time but this time it was deeper. Kelly moaned out loud as she came threw her orgsamn. Randy smirked and kissed her neck. Kelly started to pant and grabed his hands. She heard Randys moaning got louder my every push and finally he spend all of his sperm into her. Randy pulled out of her and squeezed everything out. He moaned loudly while Kelly laid back catching her breath. Randy was out of breath just like Kelly was. He lay down on her body and kissed her. Kelly kissed him back, he could tell she was way to tired for this.

Randy pulled away and looked at her. He run his hand threw her hair. Kelly opend her eyes and looked at him "how you feeling?"

"tired..but good" Randy kissed her forhead and laid down next to her. He grabed the blankets and moved them over there sweaty bodys "I love you..Randy" she looked at him.

Randy turned his head to her and gave her a sweet soft kiss "and I love you."

Kelly cuddled to him and closed her eyes. Randy kissed her head and closed his eyes aswell.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Nikki and John**

Nikki stood by the window rememberd the last month they spend had together like its there last day together. And today it was there last. John just finished packing all his bags and walked behind Nikki. He wraped her arms around her waist. Nikk smiled a little and leand back against his chest.

"I´m gonna miss you so much" Nikki whisperd.

"shh dont talk about it now" he whisperd in her ear and run his hand down her body.

Nikki bit on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. John moved his hand gently in the short she was wearing from him and started kissing her neck. He moved his hands in her panties and started rubing her clitoris slowly. Nikki let out a soft moan and leand her head back against his shoulder. John smiled softly and kiss her head. He pulled his hand out and turned her body to him. Nikki looked at him and blushed. John loved it when she was shy around him this made her even more attractive to him. John pulled off her shirt she was wearing and looked at her perfect body. Nikki toke the end of his shirt and pulled it off aswell.

"what if Kelly or Randy come in" Nikki said looking at his muscular perfect body.

John smirked and kissed her shoulder "they left but we could lock the door if you want."

Nikki closed her eyes, it wasnt matter to her anymore, she just wanted him right here and right now. Nikki opend his belt and started to pull his pants and shorts off together. John kicked it away and looked at her. Nikki opend her bra by herself and put it by side. John slipped down her the short she was wearing and and bit his bottom lip. Nikki giggled and toke off her panties. John picked her up and laid her gently down on the bed. Nikki run her hand threw his short hair and kissed him softly. John kissed her back and slid his between her legs and rubed her gently again. Nikki pit gently on his bottom lip and pulled at it. John smirked and kissed her neck. Nikki leand her head back and enjoyed how gentle he was with her. No man has ever made her feel this way she was feeling right now. She was feeling lust, passionate and care.

John kissed over her breasts to her stomach. As he got to her private area he looked up to her. Nikki blushed and put a pillow over her face. John laughed and started to kiss her just lightly over her vagina, he teased her. Nikki jumped a little and closed her eyes. John licked slowly over her entrance giving her goosbumps. Nikki rubed her foot over his back, she enjoyed it. Nikki arched her back from the bed and moaned a little. John let his tongue enter her vagina a little, he pulled it back out and licked over her clitoris. Nikki threw the pillow away and grabed the covers for support. John felt himself grew and kissed up to her neck. He smirked and kissed her shoulder again.

"felt good?"

"good isnt the right word for that" Nikki chuckled and looked at him.

John chuckled aswell and grabed to his night stand. Nikki grabed his hand and shoke her head "are you sure without any protection?" John asked her.

Nikki noded and put her hand on his lower back. John noded aswell and placed himself between her legs, he moved his penis to her entrance and slide in her a little. Nikki grabed his hand and closed her eyes. John knew she didnt had sex in a long time and so hasnt he. He pulled back out and kissed her softly. Nikki kissed him back and held his hand tight in hers. John tried again and moved himself in her slowly. Nikki felt the pain and dicked her nails with her free hand in his back.

"does it hurt?" John whisperd in her ear.

Nikki noded a little. John noded aswell and licked one of his finger. He moved it in her slowly. Nikki moaned a little and watched him. John kissed her neck and moved a second finger in her as gently as he could. Nikki grabed the covers again and let her body tense up. John spread her entrance a little and looked at her.

"you need to realx" he looked at her.

"I know...I´m just nervous." Nikki moved her hand down his body.

John moved back between her legs and looked at her "ready?" Nikki noded and tryed to realx her body. John kissed her softly and moved himself again to her entrance. Nikki put his hands on her arms and noded. John kissed her softly and moved gently in her. It still hurt but not as much as before. John moved it further and was now completly in her, around him she felt tight and warm. He loved it. Nikki put her hands on his butt and kissed him deeper. John started to move in and out of her slowly. He moved his lips to her neck and got deeper by every push but still slowly. John run his fingertips over her cheek and started moving faster.

Nikki moaned softly and wraped her arm around his waist. John smiled and kissed her cheek. John grabs her thights bringing her even closer to him. Nikki moaned loud and run her nails down his back making John groan. John moved faster by every touch. He started moaning and grabed her hands, John pined them next to her head and kissed her. Nikki pulled away and arched her back. She arched her back and moaned loud. John kissed her neck to her colorbone to her yaw line. Johns moaning got louder and louder. Nikki opend her eyes and looked in his eyes. John looks in hers and kissed her with passion. Nikki put her hands on his cheek and moaned in the kiss.

John pulled away and cum all of his sperm into her. He moaned out loud and grabed her hands. At the same time Nikki have to her orgasmn. Nikki breathing was heavy, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. John looked at her and kissed her softly. Nikki repeated the kiss and wraped her arms around his neck. John licked with his tongue over her lips. Nikki opend her mouth and let tongue play with his.

After a while they pulled away from the kiss. John opend his eyes and looked at her. Nikki opend her eyes aswell and smiled softly.

"you ok?"John asked and finally pulled out of her.

"yeah I´m ok" Nikki noded and run her fingertips over his back.

John enjoyed it "I love you so much" he whisperd.

Nikki kissed his neck "I love you more" she whisperd back.

"ahh I dont think so" John laughed and got off her.

"ahh I do think so" Nikki laughed cuddled to him.

John laughed with her and held her close.


	12. I ll be waiting

**Chapter 12: I´ll be waiting**

* * *

"..I´m really gonna miss you man" Randy huged John.

John chuckled and huged him back "me too" John looked over to Nikki "take care of her" John whisperd in his ear.

Randy let go and noded "of course."

"come here blondie" John laughed and huged Kelly.

"be careful alright." Kelly said tearing up.

John noded "I will" he smiled at her "hey I´m coming back."

Kelly noded walked over to Randy. John saw the car pulled up and looked at Nikki.

"..I´ll be waiting" she said with tears running down her cheeks.

John noded and huged her tight "I´m coming back soon" he whisperd.

"your just leaving John" Nikki said and looked at him.

"I know" John sighned and toke off his necklace "..here" he put it over her head and looked at her "take care of it for me, I want to have it back" he smiled.

Nikki giggled and noded. John saw more tears runing down her checks, he leand closer and kissed her. Nikki wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Cena!" someone called from the car "we dont have all day."

John pulled her away from her "I need to go."

Nikki noded "I love you."

John gave her a last kiss "I love you too." John walked over to the car got it. Kelly walked over to Nikki and huged her tight.

"he will come back soon" Kelly whisperd in her ear.

"I know" Nikki said in a whisper.

John looked at them and waved. The car drove off, Nikki turned to Kelly and huged her tight. Kelly looked to Randy, he walked over and toke both in his arms.

"he will be ok Nik."

Nikki noded "of course."

John sat in the car looking at a Picture of him and Nikki "John?" he turned his head and saw an old friend of him.

"Mike..what are you doing here?" John smiled.

"going to US Army what else" he laughed.

John chuckled "yeah sorry."

"so you and Nicole?" Mike moved next to him.

John noded "yeah 2 month and already apart from eachother...are yous still with Maryseß"

Mike laughed and noded "the one and only..we´re having a son in 3 months."

"shes pregnant?" John smiled "thats great to hear man."

Mike noded "still contact with Randy?"

John laughed "we´re leaving together Nikki, Randy, Kelly and me, hes going out with Kelly."

"wow really?"

John noded "yes really it toke him a while but he got it" he chuckled.

"sounds like him" Mike laughed "I´m glad I´m not alone here to be honest."

"I know what you mean."


	13. Its a long story

**Chapter 13: its a long story**

* * *

2 weeks has passed now and Nikki hasnt heard anything from John. Nicole spend most time in her office to get her head free from John what could happen to him. Someone knocked on the door and Nikki looked up "yes please?" a platin blonde women came in and Nikki smiled "..Maryse?" Nikki got up and walked over.

Maryse smiled "hey Nikki, damn its good to see you."

Nikki huged her and looked at her "..your pregnant, oh wow who is the father?"

"Mike" Maryse smiled "I got a letter today from Mike and hes in the US Army together with John and he told me where I could find you so..I came here."

Nicole smiled even more knowing John is not alone and huged her again "its so good to see you" Maryse smiled and huged her back "come lets sit down" Both women walked over to the sofa and sat down "when does the baby come?"

"in 3 months and its going to be a boy" Maryse said smiling.

"thats amazing..I´m happy for you."

"thank you, but I think its hard to be alone the first time you know without Mike I mean..I dont know whens he coming back..I just hope..I wont miss the birth of him."

Nikki noded she knew exactly how she felt "how do you name him?"

"me and Mike thought Bryan would sound good" Maryse looked at her "what do you think?"

"its perfect, we could spend more time with eachother if you want to..I mean Kelly is the most time with Randy and I´m here" Nikki chuckled.

"Kelly and Randy?" Maryse asked "together?"

Nikki laughed and noded "yes the are together about the time where me and John got together."

Maryse smiled "thats amazing I would like to see her too you know, the old clique in high school..that would be pretty awesome."

"I know what you mean, should we go or what" Nikki smiled.

"yes" Maryse got up and got her stuff "lets go."

* * *

"you think shes ok? she spents most time in her office and she hadnt heard anything from John." Kelly looked at Randy.

"shes sad Kell a blind one could see that but she will be ok she has us right?"

Kelly noded and heard the door open _"Kelly?" _Kelly looked at Randy confused and walked to the door. Kelly screamed and and huged Maryse. Randy run to the door and saw Kelly hugging a women.

"damn did you had to scream like this?"

Kelly let go "duh! Its Maryse!"

"heey long time no see" Maryse said and smiled at them.

Randy smiled and walked over "where in the hell did you come from" he huged "and your pregnant" he laughed.

Maryse noded "yop in 3 months I´m gonna have a baby boy named Bryan."

"aww thats amazing whos the father?" Kelly asked looked at her belly.

"its Mike" she said smiling "and yes we are still together but hes now with John in the US Army."

"oh man but hes coming to his birth right?"

"I hope so" Maryse smiled weakly.

"where did you two saw eachother?" Randy asked.

"oh Maryse came into my office, she..got a letter from Mike, he told her where she could fine me."

"ahh thats clever" Kelly smiled.

"why dont we order something to eat?" Nikki asked and walked in the living room.

"but I will leave you three alone I have a date with my sister."

Kelly walked over and gave him a kiss "have fun."

Randy noded and kissed her back "you three too" he grabed his keys "if you need anything just call bye ladies" Randy waved and left.

Kelly looked after him and walked in the living room "aww I always wanted you two to date" Maryse said with a laugh "and I honestly cant believe that you and John are dating."

Nikki laughed "its a long story."

"well there are/were best friends and they both liked eachother but they didnt know and then one day check! they were together."

"oh..obviously not that long."

Maryse laughed and shoke her head "I´m happy..for both of you."

"so are we" Nikki and Kelly said hugging Maryse.


	14. right in time!

**Chapter 14: right in time**

Few months has past by. Nikki, Kelly and Maryse had spend lots of time together. Since Maryse were about to give birth, Nikki let her sleep in her room and she sleept in Johns, Nicole didnt want Maryse to be alone in 9 month pregnant.

Maryse sat in the living room eat ice cream. She looked out the window for hope Mike would come home but there was nor sight of it. She wrote him a letter saying there baby would be there soon. but maybe he didnt even got the letter. Maryse shoke this feeling off and looked to Nikki "hey anything heard from John?"

Nikki shoke her head and sat next to her "I miss him so much" she whisperd.

Maryse put her arm around her and kissed her head "hes fine I bet with you" she smiled. Nikki gave a small smile and leand against her. Maryse face got serious and looked down to her "hey..how fast can you drive?"

Nikki looked at her confused "why? I´m not a good driver to be honest" she laughed.

"oh couse..I´m in labor" Maryse started to panting.

Nikki jumped up and started to panik "are you sure?"

"duh I´m sure now get me there!"

Nikki noded and and helped her get up. They walked to the door when Randy and Kelly came in "oh great you drive" she gave Randy the key.

"why whats going on?" Randy asked following them.

"I´m having my baby!" Maryse yelled

"oh shes having her baby...shes having her baby!" Rand run to the car and opend it.

"hurry" Kelly yelled.

* * *

Maryse laid in a hospital bed with Nikki by her said. She squeezed her hand tied that Nikki almost hat to scream just like Maryse was. Just then the door swung open and Mike came in running "did I missed it?"

"right in time!" Maryse yelled and let go of Nikkis hand.

Nikki looked to the door for hope John would come in too. But that didnt happen "I´ll take it from here" Mike said and toke Maryse hand. He smiled at her and kissed her head.

Nikki smiled softly and walked in the waiting room. She looked at Kelly and Randy "Mike cam.." then she saw a tall muscular men in army clothes next to Randy "..John" she whisperd and run over to him. John smiled and picked her up holding her close to him as possible. Nikki wraped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes " I missed you so much" she whisperd.

John kissed her neck once "I missed you too" he turned her head to him and looked in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her deeply.

Kelly smiled and leand against Randy "finally" she whisperd. Randy wraped her arms around her and smiled at them.

Then the Doctor came in and looked at them "you can go in if you want" he smiled.

Nikki got off Johns arms and noded "thank you."

The 4 walked to the room and knocked on the door. Mike opend and smiled "hey" he let them in and walked back to Maryse "isnt he beautiful."

Maryse smiled and saw John "hey."

John walked over and gave her a small hug "hey..cute little man you have there"

Mike chuckled "thanks."

Nikki walked over and stood next to Maryse "hes so cute."

"you want to hold him?" Maryse asked looking at her.

"..what?..no..I´m not..good with babys" Nikki out her hands up a little.

John looked at her confused "what are you talking about your great" he chuckled and toke the little boy in his arms "here."

"John.." Nikki toke the boy and held him close to her.

Maryse smiled and leand against Mike. John stood behind Nikki and wraped his arms around her "see told you your great."

Kelly walked over and looked at the little man "whats his name?"

"Bryan" Maryse and Mike said at the same time. "I´m so tired" Maryse whisperd and closed her eyes.

Mike smiled and kissed her head "sleep a little and when you wake up..I still will be here" Maryse noded and kissed his cheek.

Kelly toke Bryan and in her arm and walked over to Randy. Nikki turned to John "lets go home" she whisperd.

John noded and looked to them "we will head home ok?"

"yeah of course I stay the night over here with them" Mike said holding Maryse.

"and we come after we stay here for a while" Randy said looking at Bryan.

John noded and left with Nikki.


	15. wasnt yesterday enough?

**Chapter 15: wasnt yesterday enough?**

* * *

It was the next morning Nikki laid awake and watched John sleeping. She missed it so much, watching him sleep cuddle with him, letting there bodys become one. Nikki kissed his bare chest and laid her head on his stomach. She giggled couse her hed was going up and down from Johns breathing. John opend his eyes and looked down to her "what you doing down there?" he chuckled.

Nikkie laughed "your stomach goes up and down it feels funny" she smiled at him. John smiled down to her and sat up slowly. Nikkis head moved right on his spot. John bit his bottom lip.

"ah ah you pervert" she laughed "wasnt yesterday enough?"

"hey I spent about 4 month without you and without making love to you that was really hard" he laughed.

"..you said making love..and not sex" Nikki whisperd.

John moved her hair gently from her face "sex is different making love is for me..when you truly love someone and let your bodies become one..thats making love" he looked in her beautiful brown eyes "and I love you, Nikki."

Nikki leand up and kissed him passionately. John pulled her on his lap and held her close to his body. He felt her waist moving. John smirked into the kiss "your such a teas" he mumbled.

She laughed "I know" John felt her lips on his neck and he loved it. He leand his head back and ran his hands over her back. Nikki pulled away and looked at him. He looked at her perfect breast and started kissing over them.

Nikki bit her lip and arched her back, making her body touching his. John felt himself grew and kissed up tp her neck. He lifted her head hips up, moving himself to her entrance. She moved her hand to his shoulder and dug her nails in his skin. He moved her down and felt him entering her. Nikki let out a moan and grabed his hands. She started moving her waist, making John moan aswell.

He laid back down, pulling Nikki with him. Nikki grabed the covers and pulled them over her. John put his hands on her hips making her move faster. Nikki moand in his ear, which was making him turn on even more. They both spend the whole morning making love to eachother.

Nikkis nails dug into John back as he was moving faster and faster by every push he gave her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck leaving faltering breaths. John groaned when he felt her closing in. He pushed a little harder, making Nikki whimper. "John..I.." she breathed against his mouth. He quickly caught her lips in his, his kisses trailing along her jaw and moved over to her neck. His movements began to slow down again as Nikki arched her back and grabbed onto the sheets. It felt amazing just being here with John and getting the pleasure she craved for all this time.

Johns lips fell to Nikkis ear "I love you" he whispered, kissing her cheek. Nikki toke more few breathes and John let his head hung. She watched John slowly started to pull away from her. John slowly pulled out of Nikki but stayed on top of her. He opend his eyes and looked at her. Nikki opend hers aswell and touched his cheek. She leand up and kissed him softly "I love you so much" she whisperd and huged him tightly. John closed his eyes again and held her close to his body.

* * *

Kelly and Randy came home. Randy closed the door quietly and turned to Kelly "would you like to go eating with me tonight?"

She turned to him and looked confused "yeah of course."

Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her "you think they had fun yesterday?" he smirked.

"oh absolutly" Kelly laughed "Maryse son is so cute isnt he?"

"yeah but when we would have a baby it would be the cutest baby of all time."

Kelly giggled and gave him a kiss "..do you..want a abby right now?"

Randy shruged "I..dont know? maybe we´ll get married first?"

Her eyes widen "you want to marry me?"

"emm maybe we should change the supject."

"no no no do you want to marry me?"

Randy ran his hand threw her hair "someday maybe, I dont know I was just saying this alright."

Kelly moved away from him "sure" she walked upstairs and walked into the bathroom.

Randy sighned "what in the hell did I do now" John came downstairs and looked at him.

"whats up with you?" John sat down next to him.

"nothing..me and Kelly just..get in alot of fights lately about nothing just small things."

* * *

Nikki walked into the bathroom and found a crying Kelly on the ground. She closed the door and walked over "hey..whats wrong?"

Kelly shoked her head whiped her tears away "Randy and I..get into a lot of fights over stupid stuff."

Nikki huged her "everything will be fine alright maybe you two should talk it out."

Kelly noded and toke a deep breath "so..you and John got luck yesterday?" she smirked.

She laughed "umm" Nikkis cheeks turned red.

"I take it as a yes" Kelly laughed with her "I´m happy for you Nik."


	16. I m a Twin

**Chapter 16: I´m a Twin**

* * *

Randy knocked on Kellys door hoping she would open up. He hated those fights they had as of lately, maybe they are not meant to be? Randy shoke those feelings off. Of course they are meant to be "Kelly I know your in there" he leand his hand against the door "please I dont want to fight with you all the time and I dont know why we have those little stupid fights over nothing..I love you..Kell" She came out of the bathroom and looked at him "and with this marriege of course I want to marry you but personal for me its to soon."

Kelly had to hold her laughter back. She crossed her arms infront of her chest and taped his shoulder "not now John. Kelly come on open the door" she taped his shoulder again making him finally turn around "would you st...oh..huh?" Randy looked at her then to her door "..oh."

Kelly laughed "my door is a good listener huh" Randy laughed with her "and I dont want to fight with you all the time either. I hate those fights, are you still taking me dinner tonight?"

Randy laughed and noded "of course..come here" he pulled her close and ran his hand threw her long blonde straight hair. Kelly looked up into his beautiful icy eyes she had always loved. She ran her hands over his chest and moved even closer to him

"alright can you stop doing eye sex?" Kelly turned around saw Nikki standing there and smiling "this is disgusting at least do it in your room and not where everyone can see it."

"ah Nikki!" Kelly laughed and Randy laughed along.

"I cant help it..she has the beautiful eyes I´ve ever seen" Kelly turned back to him and blushed "alright enough bye Nik" Randy pulled Kelly in her room and close the door.

"use protection!" Nikki yelled and walked downstair.

The door bell rang and Nikki ran to the door and opend it. There she saw Maryse and Mike with there baby in a carry bag "aww heey come on in."

John came out the kitchen and smiled "hey you two whats up?"

"oh well we just wanted to pick up Maryse stuff if thats ok" Mike looked at them.

Nikki looked at the little by and smiled "aw he is so cute" she whisperd couse Bryan the son of Maryse and Mike were sleeping.

"John and me pick your stuff together" Mike gave Maryse a kiss and walked upstiars in Nikkis room.

"how does it feel to be a dad?"

Mike smiled and noded "a great feeling you can jut describe it."

John smiled and saw a picture of himself and Nikki. He picked it up and looked at it. If he would have never told her his true feeling towards here. Nothing of that would have happen. John smiled and put it back down.

Mike watched him and smiled "you really love her what."

He turned his head to Mike and noded "yeah I dont know she has that effection of me that no other women has on me. Shes the only one for me."

"thats great. I always wanderd when you two get together" he laughed.

* * *

Nikki and John said bye to Maryse and Mike. The 4 promised to see eachother more.

"um John I have to tell you something" Nikki turned to him.

John noded and held her close "alright what is it?"

Nikki toke a deep breath "I..told you I have a sister right?" John noded "well um..I´m..a twin."

"..whaaat" John laughed "no.." Nikki looked at himwith a serious face "oh..wow..your twin."

"I dont know why I never told you guys" Nikki shrugged her shoulders "shes coming visit us today. I totally forgot she wrote me a text that shes coming today."

Just then the door bell rang. Nikki walked towards it but get stoped by John.

"what if I dont know who who is later..that would be really a shame."

Nikki laughed and kissed him "I trust you on that one." She walked over and opend the door.

Then a look alike came in and huged Nikki "ahh I missed you and mom and dad too they still dont understand why you moved here to Miami. Ah whatever"

Nikki rolled her eyes and huged her back "my job and my boyfriend" she smiled when she said boyfriend. Finally John was hers.

Brie pulled away from the hug and looked at her "boyfriend?"

Nikki noded and pulled her in. The door closed, John walked out of the kitchen and looked at them. "_Damn everything looked a like"_John thought "I´m John..her boyfriend" he held out his hand.

Brie looked at him "damn your huge!" she laughed and shoke his hand "Briana but call me Brie and if you hurt her..you´ll be dead just to inform you."

John noded "that will never happen" he pulled Nikki close and looked at her. He kissed her and held her close .

"alright alright where is Kell?"Brie walked into the livingroom.

Nikki pulled away "um in her room with her boyfriend" she laughed.

"well lets make something to eat I´m hungry" Brie walked into the kitchen.

"she looks alot like you" John whisperd in her ear.

Nikki giggled and wraped her arms around his waist "but she totally has a different character then me."

John smiled and leaned his forhead against hers "I just cant get enough of you" he whisperd. Nikki looked in his same "I feel the same John" she whisperd back.


End file.
